My Little Adventure II: Attack of the Cloppers
by bronimusprime
Summary: An evil army of cloppers takes Rule 34 to a new extreme as they take over half of Equestria. They force the ponies into wearing socks and posing for them. Princess Luna has summoned me to stop them, and I cannot fail the best princess. Warning: this fanfic contains suggestive material, cartoon violence, and general WTF. Viewer discretion is advised.


_Disclaimer: I do not own MLP. MLP is owned by Hasbro. Feel free to review my fanfic and leave comments. I would appreciate some constructive criticism. All haters, trash talkers, and trolls will be hunted down and brutally murdered (just kidding!)_

I was once again alone in a pod at the high school. I am supposed to be watching a movie for my film noir class, but it can wait. I sit here, daydreaming about cute technicolor ponies. I have been watching videos from Firebrand, Dr Wolf, ToucanLDM, and others, but it is only making me slightly happier. I cannot sleep well at night. I desire to go to that magical land of Equestria. Ponies have invaded all my dreams. Life here on Earth sucks.

Suddenly, the whiteboard in the pod was glowing brightly and was revealed to be a portal opening up to some unknown location. A familiar voice called to me and said, "Great hero who saved us from The Hater, we need your help once again." I was excited. Here was a portal that was going to take me to Equestria once again. The last time I went, I did battle with an evil villain simply known as ''The Hater". I was able to use the Powers of Imagination to defeat him. I did not hesitate to leave the high school and go back to Equestria.

When I arrived on the other side, I found myself in the castle at Canterlot. A beautiful pony with a moon on her flank approached. It was Princess Luna! I knelt before her and kissed her hoof. Luna is best princess, and I owe my allegiance to no other princess in Equestria. "Your Majesty", I said, "what is happening this time?" Luna looked very grave and replied, "An evil group of humans calling themselves 'cloppers' have invaded and taken over half of Equestria. They are a nasty bunch of perverts who have taken ponies hostage and have began painting nudes and doing other unspeakable evils. Can you help us?" My blood began to boil. I was determined to stop these cloppers and their Rule 34 crap. "Do not worry, Princess", I said, "I will stop these villains and bring peace back to Equestria just like last time."

Using my powers of imagination, I flew out of the castle and began flying in some random direction that conveniently led to the cloppers. It was even worse than I had imagined. The unfortunate ponies were forced into doing seductive poses for the cloppers. Some were wearing those ridiculous socks that some bronies seem to like. While I like "dat plot" as much as the next brony, there is such a thing as going too far. These innocent ponies were being forced into doing these things, and no one should be forced into doing stuff like this, unless they're into that kinda thing.

Anywho, back to the story. I walked right into the middle of a group of cloppers and gave them a full moon and two fingers up. In case you were curious, they were not my thumbs. Needless to say, they did not like it very much and got ready to kill me. Fortunately, I was able to defeat them by summoning a ring of laser turrets that began to blast them as they closed in on me. I began going from town to town rescuing ponies from these nasty villains.

When I reached the last remaining clopper stronghold, their evil Leader appeared. He was wearing a t-shirt which depicted a coy pony showing its plot to everyone. He challenged me to a duel, and an battle of epic proportions ensued. While he did not have the power of imagination like The Hater, he had a gigantic mech that basically looked like a hooker pony, complete with a giant staff that it probably used to….. On second thought, I'm not even going to go there. Excuse me while I take a minute to…...BAAARRRRRFFFFF!BLECCCCKKGRRRBBLLLBRRFF!

OK, I'm feeling slightly less grossed out now. I began to form a huge ball of ki and said "Ka...me...ha...me…...HAAAAA!" The awesome power of the Kamehameha destroyed his mech and anyway remaining cloppers were banished to the moon for all eternity. Mwahaha!

I returned to the castle and was greeted by Princess Luna. "Well done, you have saved Equestria once again, brave hero." The princess gave me a kiss, causing me to blush and stammer. "I-it was nothing, Princess. I'm a Hero, and as a Hero doing good is part of the job description." Unfortunately, now that my mission was complete I had to go back home. I was torn between going back home and staying in Equestria forever because, despite all of my "life sucks" comments, I do have friends and family in our world that care about me. But My Little Pony was one of the things that helped me most when I was going through severe depression. Ultimately, I knew that I had to return home. I walked through the portal and found myself in the pod, at the exact same time as when I left, because again, Narnian time rules or whatever. I suppose now I have to watch that movie. Life sucks.

 _And this is yet another WTF fanfic that I wrote because I was bored and had MLP on the brain. I have been feeling very tired and stressed lately, and My Little Pony always helps relieve some of that stress. Feel free to review my fanfic, and if you want to talk about MLP or anything else please make use of the Private Messaging. Thank you. Keep calm and support the New Lunar Republic. Long live Princess Luna!_


End file.
